


Cigarettes in the City

by i_kinda_like_starkid



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Arguing, Fluff, Kind of fluffy, Late at Night, M/M, One Shot, Short, they have a weird ass neighbour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_kinda_like_starkid/pseuds/i_kinda_like_starkid
Summary: Wrote this AGES ago. Here.
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Cigarettes in the City

**Author's Note:**

> I miss writing. I just don't have time anymore and it makes me sad.

Whizzer took a long drag from the cigarette he was smoking. It was a calm night in New York. He didn’t even think calm nights existed in ‘the city that never sleeps.’ Alas, here he was, sitting on his ‘friend’s’ balcony. He had an awful apartment, but the view made everything worth it. He blew smoke into the sky before him. It twisted and curled and folded around itself before it disappeared. Whizzer’s ‘friend’ placed himself next to him and began taking in the sights of the city. Whizzer took a breath from his cigarette and blew the smoke into the other’s face.

“What’s for dinner?” Whizzer asked as he slouched and spread his legs into a more comfortable position.

“What are you making?” Marvin retaliated.

Whizzer put his cigarette between his lips and used both his hands to give Marvin two middle fingers. Marvin rolled his eyes and leant back against the open window frame they were sitting in.

“So childish…”

“That adds up. I am _far_ younger than you.”

“Six years isn’t _that_ much.”

“It does mean I’ll probably die six years after you do.” Whizzer joked then took another puff.

Marvin pushed himself up with his hands and stood at the metal railing, overlooking the city. There were tiny squares of light on the sides of buildings and the street below was occasionally lit up by a passing car. Marvin took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. Whizzer watched him curiously, wondering at the same time how he could find someone so boring so attractive.

Whizzer took one last drag before he dropped it onto the metal and smothered it with his shoe. He lifted himself off the ground and moved toward Marvin. He wrapped his arms around Marvin’s waist and went to kiss the back of his neck. Marvin flinched and Whizzer pulled away.

“What?” Whizzer said.

“Not here.” Marvin replied turning around and stepping into the apartment.

“It’s your place, it’s fine.”

“Anyone could see!”

Whizzer glared at him. “No one can see us, Marvin. We’re about five meters off the ground.”

“I have neighbours.” Marvin hissed.

“Your neighbours art two lesbians and a woman that asked to have a threesome with us. I don’t think they care.”

Marvin went silent. Whizzer folded his arms and went to sit down on Marvin’s couch. It had a rip in one of the couch cushions from one time they had sex on it. Whizzer laughed at the absurdity of it, Marvin however, wasn’t amused. Whizzer chose the un-ripped side to sit on and stared blankly ahead of him. He fell asleep after a moment and was woken by Marvin. He was holding out a plate with mashed potatoes and peas on the side. Whizzer quirked one eyebrow as he received the plate. Marvin sat next to him and began tucking in.

“Is this an apology?”

Marvin nodded minutely. Whizzer huffed and began eating.

Marvin finished his food first and spoke. “You still haven’t told me why your name is Whizzer.”

“You say it like you haven’t seen me in action.” Whizzer mimed as if he was sucking a dick and earned a light, hearty chuckle from Marvin.

“You can just say I don’t want to tell you.” Then Marvin picked up a book and stuck his nose into it, leaving Whizzer to his dinner.

Whizzer took his time eating and kicked his shoes off. Marvin muttered and went to pick them up after one landed on the coffee table. He disappeared into their bedroom, so Whizzer went to wash his plate and cutlery. He groaned at how cold the water was but began washing his cutlery anyway.

While Whizzer was drying his dishes, he felt Marvin’s hands on his hips and his breath on the back of his ear. He rubbed his hands up and down Whizzer’s sides and whispered, “I’m sorry,” into his ear.

“You aren’t forgiven that easily.” Whizzer put down the tea towel and plate then placed his hands-on top of Marvin’s to stop them.

“I know.” Marvin pushed his hands into Whizzer and spun him around so that they were face-to-face. Marvin pressed his groin into Whizzer's and smirked. “Is there any other way I can make it up to you?”

Whizzer slung his arms around Marvin’s neck and leaned back against the bench. “I don’t know…”

Marvin pouted exaggeratedly.

“Actually…” Whizzer began as Marvin kissed his neck. “There might be one thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! I love hearing your opinion :)


End file.
